


Наркотик

by angel_aura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Codependency, F/F, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: Это причина твоей ненависти. Ты сдохнешь, если ее не станет, потому что она чертов наркотик, от которого нельзя избавиться, единожды попробовав.





	Наркотик

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy2F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy2F/gifts).



«Я ненавижу тебя».

Ты говоришь это ей. Ее фотографии, черт знает как оказавшейся в твоей квартире. Ее отражению в зеркале, когда она уходит утром, лениво расхаживая по твоей спальне в одном белье или без него вовсе. 

Тебя раздражает все, что с ней связано. Например, то, что все в спальне пропиталось ее туалетной водой. Аромат должен быть приятным, но у тебя он вызывает лишь отвращение. И каждое утро первое, что ты ощущаешь - этот самый запах, не оставляющий тебя до самого вечера. 

Раздражает ее улыбка, ничуть не приятная - приторная, специально для тебя выработанная. Никому больше она так не улыбается. Невинно и нагло, сменяя одно на другое, лишь перешагнув порог. Этим она и отличается от других. Ей ты никогда не улыбнешься в ответ. Скорее прыгнешь в широко раскрытую крокодилью пасть или в бассейн, полный пираний, но не сделаешь этого. Ее улыбка не вызывает ничего, кроме открытой неприязни, ведь в ней нет ничего. Ни любви, ни даже симпатии. 

Нет их и в ненавязчивых и легких прикосновениях пальцев к твоей спине - обязательном утреннем ритуале, без совершения которого она не сдвинется с места. Ты игнорируешь это, даже не повернувшись. Ей это и не нужно. И каждое утро ты обнаруживаешь на зеркале в ванной комнате нарисованное губной помадой сердце, уже успевшее присохнуть к гладкой поверхности. И его присутствие, и то, что его приходится оттирать каждый чертов день, выводит из себя. И ведь не из любви же малюет - издевается.

Кухня же пропахла кофе, который ты никогда в жизни не пила и теперь уж точно не станешь, потому что каждый глоток будет ассоциироваться с ней, а перед глазами будет висеть четкая и яркая картинка: ее смуглые руки с пальцами в кольцах, обхватившие чашку, наверняка обжигающую, с обеих сторон, еле заметный дымок, поднимающийся над кофе, и ее лицо, подставленное солнцу и искаженное наслаждением. Кофе так похож на нее. Такой же горький. 

Потому что это роль, что она играет с тобой. Притворяется самым счастливым и радостным человеком на планете, чтобы сводить тебя с ума. Ведь ты не счастлива совсем и предпочла бы, чтобы ее не стало.

Ты говоришь ей не приходить. Желательно никогда. Она приходит всегда, и всегда - без предупреждения. Она любит сюрпризы, ты же их терпеть не можешь, о чем она прекрасно знает. 

Знает она и о том, что ты будешь зла. Что ярость будет бурлить в твоих венах и достигнет точки кипения с первой же ее тошнотворной улыбкой. Что так укусы будут больнее и до крови, что ты будешь вгрызаться ей в губы сильнее, так что станет непонятно, целуешься ты или пытаешься содрать их с ее лица. Что ты будешь орудовать бритвой зло и невнимательно, раня и ее, и себя.

То, что вы делаете, ненормально, и ты ненавидишь сам факт того, что тебе нравится все это. Что тебе нравится слушать ее стоны и крики, сжимать бедра так, что, казалось бы, кости должны уже раскрошиться под твоим натиском, хватать за волосы, оттягивая голову назад и проходясь губами по шее, получая редкие удары кулаком куда придется. Так не должно быть, это нездорово, но ты ловишь от этого кайф, и не ты одна.

\- Я так тебя ненавижу.

Рычишь, крепче сжимая горло обеими руками, влажными от ее же крови из порезов. Она улыбается. В темноте этого не видно, ты просто знаешь, что это так, и радуешься, что не видишь. Эта улыбка жуткая, на грани сумасшествия, так что и не поймешь, кто из вас свирепее сейчас.

\- Почему ты не можешь просто сгинуть из моей жизни?

\- Потому что ты без меня сдохнешь, - ты слышишь ее хриплый смех и знаешь, что она права.

Это причина твоей ненависти. Ты сдохнешь, если ее не станет, потому что она чертов наркотик, от которого нельзя избавиться, единожды попробовав. Иначе ни тебя, ни ее бы здесь не было. И для нее ты тоже наркотик. Не будь тебя в ее жизни, а ее - в твоей, все было бы в порядке. Она не может перестать возвращаться, а ты - выгнать ее. Вы ненавидите тот факт, что каждая из вас просто существует и знает другую. Вы не знаете, кто кого сведет с ума первой. Сожрет ли тебя бушующий внутри огонь, свихнется ли она, устав притворяться лишь для того, чтобы разжечь в тебе это самое пламя - непонятно. И всякий раз, пересекаясь, вы делаете это с одной только целью:

узнать ответ.

или убить, ответив самостоятельно.


End file.
